


Big Purple Dreams Can Come True

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Big Purple Dreams Can Come True

_  
**Big Purple Dreams Can Come True**   
_

Title: Big Purple Dreams Can Come True

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of CBS (for now anyway) and Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: PG

Words: 1824

Spoilers: up to and specifically the episode for    
April 14, 2009   


Archiving: P&P if you like, otherwise just ask

AN: Arg! This show is killing me and I haven’t even seen today’s episode yet. Written as a big thank you for the play by plays on the Otalia message board for those of us trapped at work or in other countries and time zones. 

 

 

 

   

The door in the farmhouse kitchen slammed shut and Olivia heard the hurried footsteps rushing closer long before she saw the flustered brunette dash into the living room.

 

“Has it started?” Natalia whipped off her scarf and draped her long black coat over the chair, before plopping down onto the couch beside her girlfriend. The big screen television simply had commercials mindlessly dancing across the screen. Thank God, she had thought she would miss the opening having driven a late Emma in to school this morning.

 

“No, the message board is starting to fill up though.” Olivia hit the F5 key, refreshing the page and saw that it was already up to 4 pages of messages. “It’s going to be another record setting day, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Oh, our poor fangirls! I wish there was something we could do to help them out. This is going to be a tough week for them.” Natalia sent out a silent prayer for strength for the poor dears. “Too bad we can’t send them virtual cookies or something to take the edge off.”

 

“A few stiff drinks will…” Olivia paused at the look being shot her way be the petite brunette. “Ok, sorry! I know the show writer’s have to put them through the wringer, but still! At least we’re finally going to be together in the show. It’s about damn time they caught up with reality…”

 

Olivia was patient when need be but she was no saint, and neither was Natalia for that matter. The Farmhouse of Love was definitely happier, and more satisfied, in real life than what was happening on screen. The pace of the storyline was most frustrating with only dribs and drabs of their romance being given out to the fangirls. Oh, if they only knew about the nights of passion already going on…

 

“You know, I’m glad you talked me into taking the day off to watch this at home.” Natalia nuzzled into the thick hair of her lover, finding a sensitive earlobe to nibble on. “As much fun as it is to barricade ourselves in your office and read the play by play on the board, playing hooky with you today is much more entertaining. It’s like group therapy.”

 

“I had some more hands on therapy in mind…” Olivia smiled seductively and moved in to kiss the soft tempting lips before her. Watching the dark eyes grow large, she claimed what was freely given to her. Pulling apart slowly, they finally noticed the sounds coming from the television.

 

“Oh, it’s starting. I’m all excited!” Natalia bounced a little and squeezed Olivia’s hand. The episode began, images flickering across the screen. Olivia hit the refresh button on the laptop quickly and then settled down to watch the show.

 

“SHUT UP FRANK!” Olivia yelled at the screen, her annoyance with the man still rather fresh even though she had easily won the girl away from him. As if he had even stood a chance.

 

“Liv, be nice. Frank is a good man.” Natalia defended him as she dragged the blanket from the back of the couch to toss over both of them. She tugged Olivia closer to snuggle together underneath.

 

“Good for nothing you mean…” Olivia mumbled and amused herself during the commercial break by reading the snarky comments flowing past on the laptop. She hit F5 again and thought about actually commenting herself, even though they had agreed to just lurk.

 

Olivia had nearly killed someone yesterday when Frank brought Rafe home. Hell, she and Doris had arranged that in real life. The drinks and chat with    
Doris   
had been bang on though. She had turned out to be a very good friend along the way. Now if they could just find her a nice girl to settle down with and get out of that sham of a marriage. Olivia turned her attention back to the television. It still amazed her at how the show writers were dragging out every single drop of angst. God they were good.

 

“You’re moving out? So fast? How the heck would you be able to find movers that quick?” Natalia grumbled. She did not like the idea of losing her family like that at all, the thought making her heart ache and tears start to form. Olivia pulled her closer under the blanket, reminding her that it wasn’t real by hugging her tighter.

 

“Actually after five divorces, I have a mover on speed dial.” Olivia chuckled as Natalia swatted her shoulder. “What?”

 

“You go on and joke. That was just so sad.” Natalia pulled a Kleenex out and dabbed at her eyes.

Olivia kissed the top of the dark head as the show started again.

 

“Oh, God not honeymoon plans.” Olivia’s stomach churned with disgust. She hit the refresh button again on the computer, surprised to be three pages behind on the play by play.

 

“Yeah,” Natalia squirmed uncomfortably at the idea of    
Greece   
with Frank, or anywhere with Frank for that matter. If she and Olivia finally take that vacation together, there was no way that the kids were coming. That reminded her to check out some of those travel deals they were looking at last week. A little R&R and Olivia in a bikini was just what the doctor ordered. An elbow nudge drew her out of her little beach fantasy and back to the television set.

 

“Buzz is onto you babe. You didn’t even want to look at the rings.” Olivia smirked, oddly pleased that even on the show Natalia couldn’t do it. “The clue anvils are raining down on him.”

 

Natalia leaned over and read along on the message board for a bit, worried they were about to all have heart attacks. Wow, there were a lot of members watching the play by play today. She jumped a little as Olivia suddenly yelled at the television.

 

“Augh!! Will you just SHUT UP FRANK!” Olivia threw a pillow at the screen. The man was driving her insane.

 

“No, wait!” Natalia pulled her back. “He’s finally coming clean about you coaching him. You silly misguided girl, what the hell were you thinking doing that, going all noble.” Natalia kissed her softly, still touched that she knew her so well. She remembered when she had finally realized that Frank didn’t know her at all, that Olivia had always been the one who got her, understood her better than she did herself.

 

“I must have been crazy.” Olivia smiled down at her lover, their eyes locking. “Crazy in love…”

Their lips met again, gently at first then growing more demanding. Her hand slipped under Natalia’s shirt, long fingers trailing along the graceful curve of her spine before tucking down inside her jeans, fingertips tickling along the waistband of her panties. Natalia’s low moan vibrated against her, as Olivia took the opportunity to lay back on the couch and enjoy the weight of her lover settling on her. Pulling back slightly, Natalia nuzzled along a soft cheek, placing soft kisses along the strong jaw when something on the television caught her eye.

 

“Oh, my God! Reva just stabbed Eddie! Did you see that?” Natalia stopped and stared at the screen, shocked. Olivia groaned, not happy about the interruption and turned back to the television too.

 

“She always gets the good juicy stuff…” Olivia grumbled, thinking about how long it had been since she had done anything shocking. Well, other than the whole falling for Natalia thing, which didn’t seem shocking. It just felt like she had finally gotten something right.

 

“Sorry,” Natalia sat back up, long fingers running along the tempting body beneath her. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She felt herself throb with desire at the naughty promises Natalia’s eyes were making to her body. She would definitely be making it up to her later. Sighing, she sat up again too and hit the refresh button on the laptop.

 

“Want a coffee?” Natalia stood with the silent nod, hanging up her coat and mixing up their drinks. Finally dropping back on the couch, Olivia turned to look at her and pointed at the laptop.

 

“Hey, they hit another attendance record today.” Olivia hit the refresh button yet again. Natalia handed her a mug and she smiled her thanks. They both looked up at the show. It was in the cemetery.

 

“Oh God. Here it comes, finally.” Natalia scooted closer to the television. Even Olivia was entranced. Sure she kept saying that she only watched because Natalia did, but honestly she was just as sucked into the show. She pulled a Kleenex out for the brunette who was quietly crying away and then tugged another one out for herself.

 

“Wow, that was brutal.” Olivia whispered through her tears, the emotions still raw.

 

Natalia still couldn’t speak, simply nodded sadly and then softly kissed the woman. She had hurt Olivia so badly in real life too. That little scene had brought it home once more. Natalia had so much to still make up for. She could only send a prayer of thanks to God that Olivia had waited for her. 

 

Olivia cleared her throat a little and then they both blew their noses, laughing together.

 

“God, we’re saps.” Olivia chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. Natalia grabbed her hand and squeezed before checking out how the fangirls were doing online. That scene had to have killed a few of them off.

 

“Oh dear, we’ll have to definitely send out some cookies. Or maybe a defibrillator…” Natalia shared a smile with Olivia and kept scrolling down the messages.

 

“Arrr, not more Frank. This is when I wish we had taped this so I can fast forward through all the babbling.” Olivia growled at the screen. Natalia placed a gentle hand on her back and started circling, trying to soothe the frustration from her body.

 

“We’re back in the cemetery again.” Olivia nodded to the television again. They watched silently as the drama unfolded, the confession of love striking a deep chord in both of them. The show ended, fading to black, and tears streamed down both their faces. Olivia hit the remote and turned the television off.

 

Turning back to her lover, Olivia soon found her arms full of weeping brunette. Holding each other close, they lay back down on the couch together and snuggled, taking comfort in each other. Olivia ran her fingers through the dark hair, tucking strands behind her lover’s ear, before softly kissing the full lips.

 

Natalia pulled away slightly, their lips still touching.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Olivia blinked away more tears. She knew she would never grow tired of hearing the words.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Natalia pulled the blanket up around them, and they snuggled the morning away together on the couch, kissing and touching, before finally making their way upstairs. After all, big purple dreams can come true.

 


End file.
